


Tension

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Conflict Resolution, Enemies to Lovers, Lost match, Love/Hate, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Sexual Frustration
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Leandro et Alphonse ne se sont jamais aimés. Dire ça comme ça signifie en fait qu'ils se détestent. À vrai dire, ils se plaisent autant qu'ils se détestent. C'est frustrant.Et ils perdent face à Lille.





	Tension

Leandro et Alphonse ne se sont jamais aimés. Dire ça comme ça signifie en fait qu'ils se détestent. Ils ne se le montrent pas forcément ouvertement mais tout le monde sent que c'est tendu entre eux.

Ils s'envoient des piques, se provoquent. Ils n'ont sont jamais vraiment venus aux mains. À vrai dire, ils se plaisent autant qu'ils se détestent. C'est frustrant.

Ils ne savent même pas pourquoi ils sont bloqués dans cette relation toxique. Ils en ont presque assez. Mais ils continuent, peut-être parce que ça leur permet de garder un contact constant. Oui, c'est idiot considérant qu'ils pourraient être amis.

Leandro trouve le français trop fier, pas assez sincère, il veut lui faire ravaler son sourire de sa face. C'est souvent lui l'initiateur de tous leurs combats.

Alphonse trouve l'argentin trop arrogant, chiant en fait. Il pense qu'il serait vraiment plus beau s'il pouvait fermer sa bouche. Si seulement il pouvait arrêter d'être aussi désagréable !

Bref, la tension entre eux est aussi sexuelle que faite de colère. C'est ridicule. Les deux le savent. Ils se plaisent l'un à l'autre mais ont préféré continuer de se battre plutôt que de régler ça une bonne fois pour toute.

Ils ont peur aussi. Peur de ce que leurs sentiments pourraient déclencher vis à vis de l'autre, ils sont très attachés à leur petite routine, à leurs chamailleries.

« Un vrai couple marié » si vous voulez l'avis de tout leur vestiaire qui lève les yeux au ciel en sentant l'énième dispute se profiler à l'horizon.

Ils ont perdu face à Lille après tout, ils ont mené un mauvais match. Il y a matière à dire et bien que sa performance n'ait rien d'exceptionnel non plus Leandro sait où taper pour faire mal.

De plus, tout le monde s'est hâté de sortir d'ici, ne voulant pas ruminer la défaite ou se retrouver pris entre deux feux comme ils auraient pu l'être en restant.

 

— Alors, le gardien de ce soir a-t-il quelque chose à dire ?

— Leandro ...

 

L'avertissement sonne à ses oreilles de manière délicieusement dangereuse mais il ne s'en soucie pas. Le visage du plus âgé est sombre.

 

— 5 buts c'est quand même quelque chose, pas vrai capitaine ? Tu as été d'un tel réconfort pendant ce match, je peux assurer que-

 

Cette fois c'en est trop. Le français se lève et plaque le plus jeune contre les casiers, les mains de chaque côté de son visage. Il n'a même pas l'air en colère, c'est juste de la douleur qui s'affiche sur son visage.

Le voir dans cet état est étonnant. La plupart du temps, il masque toutes ses émotions du même genre. Alors, sans savoir pourquoi, la poitrine de l'argentin se contracte.

 

— Tais-toi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je ... ce que je ressens ! J'me sens inutile et honteux. Putain. J'étais capitaine et pourtant ... pourtant, je ...

 

Toute la force du gardien semble s'effondrer alors qu'il se laisse tomber sur le banc, son visage dans ses mains. Il semble désespéré et anéanti. Il reste comme ça, les yeux fermés.

L'attaquant l'observe, figé. Il ne peut pas croire que c'est arrivé. Il a pensé que l'autre répondrait comme à son habitude, pas qu'il serait aussi affecté et cette vision lui fait tellement mal.

Leur défaite a été si difficile. Il ne peut même pas supporter de voir celui qu'il est censé détester dans cet état et, d'un geste qui ne lui ressemble pas, il vient le prendre dans ses bras.

 

— Leandro ?

— Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas renfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Ce n'est pas de ta faute d'accord ? Ce n'est jamais la faute d'une seule personne. La défaite ou la victoire dépend de toute l'équipe.

 

Areola ne répond rien mais il lui rend son étreinte avec douceur. En s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son cou, il commence à sentir son eau de Cologne forte mais si agréable à son nez.

 

— Eh, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait toi qui me réconforterait un jour.

— Ouais, on est partis sur de mauvaises bases et c'est idiot d'être restés comme ça. J'ai voulu tellement de fois te ...

 

Mais Paredes se tait, pensant qu'il en a trop dit, il n'aurait jamais dû exprimer ce genre de pensées. Il en a presque honte et se redresse alors, s'écartant de l'étreinte. Mais il se fait retenir.

 

— Dis-moi, Le. Si on reste avec des non-dits, on va le regretter je pense.

— Mais j'ai peur que ... tu ne ressentes pas la même chose ? Je suis confus. J'ai essayé de te détester tout ce temps.

 

Alphonse a alors un sourire doux qui apparaît sur son visage et il vient se saisir de la main de l'argentin pour la poser contre sa poitrine.

 

— Écoute, est-ce que tu vois à quel point mon cœur bat vite ? Pour toi ?

 

Et devant le rythme irrégulier de son coéquipier, il se rend compte que son cœur bat tout aussi rapidement. Ils battent à l'unisson. Donc il fait la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit, il s'installe sur le bassin du français et vient l'embrasser avec force.

Quand ce dernier répond, c'est toute la frustration et la rage entre eux qui éclate et son excitation monte en flèche quand il sent l'érection proéminente du gardien sous ses fesses.

 

— J'attendais ça depuis longtemps aussi, grogne Areola alors qu'il commence à mordre son cou.

 

La bouche qui explore son corps lui fait lâcher des gémissements dévastateurs. Il ne se retient même pas puisque son coéquipier semble plus qu'apprécier. D'une main, ses tétons sont titillés tandis que l'autre se glisse directement dans son short.

 

— T'as du lubrifiant ?

— J'avoue ... ne pas me balader ... avec ça aux matchs.

 

Alphonse se crispe alors et le regarde l'air un peu inquiet. Il va prendre cher. Il s'en doute un peu. Mais il n'est pas prêt à arrêter pour autant.

 

— M'en fous.

 

Il se jette une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres de l'autre parisien pour reprendre là où ils se sont arrêtés, menant pour une fois la danse. Leurs deux t-shirt volent. Ils sont tellement pressés que les préliminaires ne semblent pas vraiment d'augure.

Il commence à se débarrasser de son short et de son caleçon. Du coin de l'œil, il peut voir son gardien l'observer avec luxure, les yeux totalement assombris, comme affamé. Il sourit. Roule un peu des hanches, fait durer la tension.

 

— Arrête de m'aguicher, Le. Tu pourrais le regretter.

— Et si c'est ce que je veux ?

 

Il y a un air surpris sur le plus âgé qui s'accentue davantage quand il se met sur lui et le fait s'enfoncer profondément en son intérieur.

Il pousse un long gémissement pris quelque part entre douleur et plaisir, se laissant le temps de s'adapter à la grosseur en lui. Son amant sous lui, halète de surprise et d'aise mais surtout d'inquiétude.

 

— Putain, Le ! Ça va ?

— Oui, je ... Oui. Bouge, s'il te- Ah !

 

Il suffit que Leandro décale juste un peu son corps pour que sa prostate soit frappée et qu'il lâche d'autres bruits obscènes. Une prise ferme s'installe sur ses hanches; les mains du français qui commencent immédiatement à les creuser en le levant et l'abaissant dans un rythme régulier et rapide.

 

— Ton corps était fait pour moi, Le. J'aime te voir comme ça, soumis à mes moindres mouvements. Tu es enfin à moi. N'ose plus jamais aller voir ailleurs.

 

Quelque part dans la brume de déchéance qu'il s'est installée, il a du mal à être conscient de tout mais il acquiesce, ne voulant surtout pas qu'il s'arrête.

Il est renversé sur le banc et buté plus fort, plus loin. De longs râles échappent de la bouche d'Areola et l'argentin sent une certaine satisfaction, sachant qu'il est celui lui tirant de tels sons.

Il ne met pas plus longtemps avant de céder à la tentation et de se déverser tout entre eux. Il sent ses chairs se resserrer autour du sexe de son coéquipier qui finit par jouir au plus profond de lui. Il sent le liquide l'emplir.

Il reste allongé sur le banc, ébloui et épuisé après un effort intense. Alphonse le soulève avec douceur et c'est à ce moment qu'il se rend compte à quel point il est engourdi.

 

— On va prendre une douche.

 

La fatigue est forte, il pourrait s'endormir debout mais il veille à rester éveillé et à profiter du moment. De ce moment où enfin ils ont fini ensemble. Au lieu de disputes, de mauvaises insultes, il y a eu des baisers et des étreintes. Peut-être toujours autant de rage mais elle a été diluée avec quelque chose de nouveau; de l'amour.

Amour. Amour dans ses yeux et ceux d'Alphonse alors qu'ils se regardent. Amour dans les gestes de son coéquipier quand il prend soin de le laver. Amour quand ils se rhabillent tous les deux et qu'il se fait entraîner, main dans la main, jusqu'à la voiture du français puis sa maison.

Puis Amour aussi quand ils s'allongent l'un à côté de l'autre et que le plus âgé le prend avec tendresse dans ses bras et le laisse caler sa tête contre son torse.

 

— Je t'aime, murmure doucement son gardien alors qu'il passe une main dans ses cheveux.

 

Ce contact l'apaise et il a la sensation, non, il sait qu'il a gagné beaucoup ce soir. Finalement leurs disputes n'ont pas eu que des mauvais côtés ...

 

— Moi aussi, Al, tellement. 

 

Son compagnon s'endort avant lui et Leandro reste quelques instants à contempler son visage paisible, bercé par ses respirations, heureux et comblé. En sachant bien que, demain, tout aura définitivement changé entre eux de la meilleure des manières.

**Author's Note:**

> Héhé, deux écrits à la suite sur Alphonse mais pas avec la même personne ... xD J'ai commencé à écrire sur ce couple comme deux personnes qui s'entendent bien de base et là je me suis dit et si jamais ils se détestaient ? Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé !


End file.
